Deveraux Family
The Deveraux Family is a family featured in The Royal Bond book on Wattpad, and a royal bloodline of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in the French Quarter of New Orleans, but now mostly live in the Bayou outside of the city. History The Deveraux family are one of the two great families of the Crescent Wolf Pack, along with the Marshall Family. According to Jackson, the two royal bloodlines came to be at the genesis of the werewolf species. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this birthright, which has also led both the Deverauxs and the Marshalls to have many enemies, even among their fellow werewolves. In the 1980s to the 1990s, their clan took control of New Orleans. However, dissent had begun to grow between the Marshalls and the other bloodlines in their clan when the Marshalls made it known that they sought peace between the werewolves and the vampires led by Marcel Gerard, leading to internal strife among the werewolves. It was this strife that made the New Orleans werewolves as a whole vulnerable to Marcel's vampires, to whom control of the Quarter eventually fell. In order to unite the Crescent Clan against their enemies, the Marshalls had arranged to have their daughter Victoria marry Jackson, a werewolf from the Deveraux bloodline of their pack, when they came of age. However, a member of the Deveraux bloodline, Richard Xavier Dumas, who was a radical werewolf and former Alpha of his time, was so upset at the Crescents and the vampires that the Marshalls were pushing for that he killed Andréa's mother and father while baby Andréa laid in her cradle. Richard was then declared a traitor to the Crescent Wolf Clan, and upon his death, he was buried in a graveyard meant for such traitors, rather than having a Viking funeral on the lake as per Crescent tradition. Afterward, Andréa was adopted, renamed Victoria Marshall, and was moved outside of New Orleans. Though her betrothal to Jackson was essentially broken, Jackson still grew up dreaming of the day he would eventually meet the woman who was meant to be his wife. The secret of what Richard did to Victoria's parents was known to very few following the downfall of the werewolves' reign, but decades later, Richard's wife, Mary Dumas, informed her grandson Jackson, who had become the pack's Alpha, prior to his marriage to Victoria in 2013. All of the surviving members of the Crescent Wolf Clan were cursed in the 1990s by a witch named Brynne Deveraux, who was being possessed by Céleste Dubois and who was acting on the vampire leader Marcel's orders following the dissolution of the truce that resulted after the murders of Victoria's parents. The cursed wolves were forced to live in their werewolf form at all times, with the exception of the hours that the Full Moon was in the sky, during which time they were returned to their human forms. This curse was lifted in 2012 thanks to Victoria's efforts to force Celeste to remove the curse, and the members of the pack lived more than a year free of the curse's effects. Once Jackson married Victoria in the Unification Ceremony, the members of the Deveraux bloodline became evolved werewolves who could control their ability to shift in and out of their wolf form at will without the presence of a full moon, and also gained access to all facets of their abilities at all times, including even further augmented strength, speed, reflexes and senses than as regular werewolves, along with venomous bites that are lethal to vampires even while not in their wolf forms. However, in early-mid 2013, the Deveraux werewolves were once again oppressed by the Crescent Curse, this time cast by the powerful witch Diana on Matthew Mikaelson's orders, after Jackson and his new wife Victoria tried to run away from him with Victoria and Matthew' DaughtersMia and Isabelle, with the intention of protecting her from Diana's influence. They continued to be bound to their wolf forms by the curse until, when Juliette Claire temporarily disabled the curse in exchange for Victoria's help in dealing with a fellow witch. The curse was finally removed altogether by Juliette, as part of an effort to form a friendship with Victoria and an alliance with the Crescent wolves. Family Members * Richard Xavier Dumas: Richard was one the Alphas of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and the maternal grandfather of Jackson. * Mary Dumas: Mary was a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and the maternal grandmother of Jackson. * Jackson's father and Jackson's mother: These werewolves were former leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack and led New Orleans in early 1990's. * Jackson Deveraux: Jackson is the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack in the early 20th century. * Victoria Marshall-Deveraux: Victoria is Jackson's wife and Co-Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Both of their families have a long history together. File:Deveraux.png|Mary Deveraux File:Deveraux_2.png|Jackson Deveraux TO-S5-Hayley.png|Victoria Marshall Relatives Through Victoria Marshall-Deveraux * Charlie and Isabelle Mikaelson:'Mia and Isabelle is the tribrid (werewolf-vampire-witch) daughter of Matthew and Victoria. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Matthew Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in Alicante. Soon after, she discovered that her baby was a girl and even noticed that, like her, her daughter is already a "tough one". Victoria gave birth to them, while she was being held captive by the New Orleans witches who wanted sacrifice The twins. Fortunately, The twins was saved by her parents, uncle and adoptive brother, and her family made the difficult decision to send her to live with her aunt Rebekah while they worked to make the city safe in which for her to live. She is one of the last living Labonairs, as well a member of the powerful Mikaelson Family and the North East Atlantic Pack, giving her legacies to three powerful groups. She also has ties to the French Quarter Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her paternal grandmother, Artemis. ThroughMia and Isabelle Mikaelson. * [[Matthew Mikaelson|'Matthew Mikaelson]]:'Charlie and Isabelle's father,he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in New Orleans, to see by themselves Victoria's miraculous pregnancy and contacted Eve. * [[Alison Mikaelson|'Alison Mikaelson]]':'Mia and Isabelle's paternal aunt. * 'Adam Mikaelson:'Mia and Isabelle's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. * 'Christopher Mikaelson:'Mia and Isabelle's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. Christopher protected Victoria's fellow wolves when Klaus had given permission to the vampires to kill them all. * 'Dominic Mikaelson:'Mia and Isabelle's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. * 'Katherine Mikaelson:'Mia and Isabelle's paternal aunt; she is one of the Original Vampires. * 'Daniel Mikaelson:'Mia and Isabelle's paternal uncle; ironically, he was killed by a werewolf, but he was brought back to life. Category:Famillies Category:Main Family Category:The Deveraux Family